ART 101
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Fred uses the Annoying Romance Technique on the girl of his dreams time and time again. FxOC
1. Hitting yourself

**Random but this character jumped into my head and made me writes this for her own amusement.**

**Disclaimer: Ha! Yeah right!**

**888**

"Come on Artemis!" Fred pleaded for about the fifth time, "Tell me who you fancy!"

"I really don't see why you care so much Fred!" the woman next to him responded.

The two were sitting in the library at a table towards the back. Fred was half-way out of his chair, leaning over a woman with spiky blonde hair. Artemis was trying to make her lesson plan for the semester but that was mission impossible with Fred there practically breathing down her neck. Artemis blushed slightly as she realized how close they actually were. 'I should have stayed in my office and never answered that owl Fred sent'

"I'll break you down sooner or later!" he declared, "Sure Freddie, sure," she said and once again turned back to her papers, Fred scowled; he hated being called Freddie especially by Artemis because he liked it when she said it.

Fred sat back in his chair and watched her work. He knew she was busy trying to get ready for her class and he knew his visit would inconvenience her but that was the half the fun. Artemis was the new Charms professor seeing as Flitwick had finally retired and she was a nervous wreck; the new term started next month and this was her first real teaching job.

He was proud of his friend; she had always wanted to be part of the staff at Hogwarts and she had excelled at Charms during school. She had also been Fred and George's main accomplice in their pranks and Fred was sad to admit that he fancied his best friend since second year. She was spirited, extremely smart and sarcastic, but she was also very kind and loyal. The Slytherins had hated her. She hadn't exactly been popular during school, but she hadn't been a wallflower either; hanging with George and him made sure of that. She also wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world but she wasn't ugly with her pixie-like nose and slightly crooked mouth and her slanted green eyes;she just didn't try to attract attention to herself. She had been a great asset during the war. It had been 6 years since the Final Battle and obviously the light side had won. Fred snapped out of his thoughts and realized he had been silent for ten minutes; that wouldn't do at all would it?

He leaned forward again and opened his mouth…

"No Fred, I will not tell you," 'How does she always do that?'

"Why not?" he asked exasperated

"Tell me why you want to know," she responded.

"I have to make sure he deserves you," he said with a smile, she looked at him shocked.

"Fred," she whispered, "I'm not _that _special,"

"I disagree," Fred disagreed, "Now please tell me!"

Her blush and smile disappeared, "I'll go back to my office right now and lock you out Fred Weasley!"

"Tell me who you fancy and I'll leave you alone,"

"I'm surprised you haven't tried using magic yet if you're so adamant about this,"

"Where's the fun in that? Especially when torturing you is so much more effective at getting under your skin," the red-head smirked.

They were silent for a moment but with Fred this can't last long.

"Is it George?"

"No, he's my friend"

"You could still fancy him even if he was your friend,"

"Touché, but if that were the case; I'm closer to you than George."

He tried not to look to excited about that comment and continued his detective work.

"Is it Harry Potter?"

"No, he's younger than me" So she goes for guys the same age, good.

"Percy?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, "Ew."

"I'm relieved to hear that," he smiled,

"And it's not Charlie or Bill or your cousin Wilhelm either" he saw a flicker of a smile as she scribbled something onto the parchment.

"I don't have a cousin Wilhelm," he smirked

"So? This whole interrogation is crazy!"

"You're dealing with me so of course it will be and if you just told me already, I could be out of your hair," he saw her anger rising; he probably should have let her work, too late.

"No Fred, I will not tell you who I fancy!" she stood up abruptly.

"Be quiet!" Madame Pince whispered loudly to them. Artemis gathered up her things and rushed into the corridor; Fred followed.

"Please!"

"No Fred,"

"Come on, I'll give you a discount at our shop,"

"You already do that, and bribery won't work anyway," she smirked.

"Is he handsome?" he asked, her walk slowed and a secretive smile worked its way across her features; "Yes, he's very handsome,"

"What's he like?"

"He's funny, that's for sure; he's also very clever, almost evil in a way. He's one of the kindest guys I've ever met." All this was said in that same quiet voice and Fred tried to push away how much it turned him on. He was walking slightly behind her and he admired her wardrobe. She always dressed strangely but it always worked for her. If anyone else had tried wearing her clothes, they would have looked like a joke.

Today, she was wearing a gray cashmere sweater that looked unbelievably soft and a red corduroy skirt. "Sounds like a great guy, what's his name?"

"Fred, please just drop it," she looked at the floor sadly and he noticed but didn't comment on it.

Maybe he had died in the war? No, then why had she been walking around all lovey-dovey when no one was looking?

They finally reached her quarters; she stood hugging her books to her chest, her back to Fred, "Why do you need to know so suddenly?"

Fred surprised himself by saying, "So I can beat him up for nabbing my girl" he froze and waited for her reaction with wide eyes. She whipped around and set everything on the floor as a distraction. As she stood up she giggled; that giggle turned into a chuckle which turned into complete hysterical laughter. He had just admitted his feelings and she was laughing?

A few moments later Artemis composed herself and looked into Fred's eyes, "Would you seriously punch yourself?" she asked her eyes were sparkling, he looked at her confused as his brain tried to process the new information.

She shook her head, grabbed his chin, and kissed him gently. She pulled away and smirked, "If you're still wondering, the guy I fancy is you,"

"I think I got it," he smiled, his arms circled her waist and he pulled her in for another kiss.

A few hours later George congratulated the new couple as they walked into the twin's shop. Fred smiled at his brother, "You were right George, the annoying romance technique really works!"

888

Like it? Hate it? Review please! How was Artemis?

Random I know but it had to be written, reviews are much appreciated and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	2. Early morning moving

**You all asked so here are more of the fabulous adventures of Fred and Artemis!!! Just kidding, hope you like this one, I've been dying to write it and _finally_ have inspiration. Fluff Warning!**

**Disclaimer: Nada still…**

**I'm also changing Artemis' job to one at the Ministry.**

**888**

Fred woke slightly from his deep sleep and turned over to bury his face in the warm pillow; trying to ignore the sun that was attempting to shine through the curtains. He loved this bed; it was magically enhanced to always be puffy soft and always the perfect temperature. Fred pulled the red suede comforter up to his chin and noted through sleep-heavy eyes how cool the red looked against the pure white of the sheets. He felt around for his favorite thing about this bed; its other occupant…but the space was empty.

Fred lifted his head and looked at the place where the owner of this flat usually lay but she was really gone. He groaned, why was she up at 5 in the morning? Bloody tease, making his curiosity spike enough to make him get out of that perfect bed.

Fred stumbled down the hall and wiped sleep from his eyes. His slowly waking brain found the small kitchen where a woman in a blue robe was standing by the sink; watching out the window at the now rising sun telling people it was time to get up and a beautiful day was beginning. Fred just wanted to go back to bed and the sun could go to hell…

Fred snuck behind her and slid arms around her waist and tugged a short blond spike of hair.

"Morning love,"

"Hey Freddie," Artemis smiled and looked down at his head on her shoulder, "What are you doing up?"

"My favorite plushie was missing but I found it," he smirked and kissed her cheek.

"So now I'm just plush?"

"No, but you are lush-is," he slurred into her shoulder.

"Don't get pervy on me now," Artemis smiled.

"Not my fault you're curvy," Fred rhymed again and she put her cheek against his hair.

"I love it when you're like this," she said to her still sleepy red-head.

"I thought you loved me all the time?" he joked and she smacked his arm.

"If last night alone didn't prove that…" Artemis trailed off and blushed.

"I remember many nights that proved that love," Fred grinned roguishly, "Especially one involving that desk in Percy's office…" he wiggled his eyebrows and Artemis laughed.

"We never mention that to anyone _ever,_" she giggled.

"Okay, now can we please go back to bed?" Fred pouted.

"No, I'm fine right here," she said; torturing him was so much fun.

"What were you doing out here anyway? It's cold," he shivered to prove it.

"You're the one who's only wearing boxers," she chided, "But I came out here to watch the sun, even though it was horrible to have to leave your arms."

Fred hid his smug smile, "Why today?"

"I dunno, it just feels special," Artemis shrugged.

Fred looked out the kitchen window with her and saw what she meant. The sun was just rising over the rooftops of other flats and casting them in a pinkish shadow.

"Yeah, it is nice but does it have to come up so early?"

"Since when are you lazy?" she smirked.

"It's Saturday and my day off!" he whined.

"Poor baby; must be so hard to be you," she joked.

"Okay, when you're evil like this, it really turns me on,"

"Yeah and I bet you woke up wanting more than just a cuddle," she jabbed him with her elbow and his arms retracted from her waist.

"You know me too well," he grinned and she turned to him, leaning against the counter.

"Got that right, a girl has to be prepared for anything when dating a Weasley twin," she winked at him and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. He pulled her closer to him and she gripped his bare shoulders. Fred licked Artemis' bottom lip and she opened up willingly but before his tongue could enter, she beat him to it and her tongue explored his mouth instead. Fred grinned; he loved his anti-damsel-in-distress. He ran one hand through her short spikes and the other held her lower back while attempting to sneak lower. Artemis smiled and deepened the kiss even more, burying both her hands in that perfect red hair.

They broke apart, "You and George really need to get working on that fake-out-make-out potion," she panted.

"Why, wanna try it on Percy's desk again without getting caught?"

She smiled coyly, "Maybe,"

Fred grinned and hugged her closer, looking out the window again. "God, I love staying the night here," Artemis froze slightly but then melted further into his touch.

"I know why today feels so special now," she whispered.

"Why?" Fred asked with an amused smile.

"Today's the day I ask you to move in with me," Fred pushed her back slightly so he could see her face.

"W-what?" he asked surprised even as a joyous grin was breaking over his face.

"I live only a short apparating distance from the shop and then we could see each other more," she rambled nervously and he put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Artemis, nothing would be better than that _and_ I can get away from George's recent snoring problem, some faulty prank or something," he looked at the ceiling in thought and Artemis resisted the urge to curse his small attention span.

"So that's a yes?" she smirked and he broke out of his daze with a grin.

"Most definitely! Now should we seal this deal in the bedroom?"

"Fred!" she laughed.

"Unless you don't want to…" Fred started backing towards the door with that trademark evil grin.

"Only if you can keep up when you're so tired,"

"I'm feeling very energetic now," he picked her up in his arms.

"I'll bet," Artemis snorted.

"Yeah, now let's go!" he grinned and started jogging down the hall.

"We're gonna wake the neighbors," Artemis worried even though she was laughing.

"Well, won't that be an interesting alarm clock!!!"

Fin

888

The End! Please Review and I'm glad you guys like Artemis, she's based off me so that makes me a very happy fangirl (except Artemis is cooler than me) Review and maybe give me an idea if you want another chapter!!!


	3. Detention

**Rereading reviews is what spurred this chapter to life; it's all you lovely reviewers fault…**

**888**

Artemis sighed as she straightened some papers on her desk. Tonight was gonna be her first detention ever as a full-fledged Charms professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

And boy did this student deserve it!

First, he came into class late, then fell asleep during her lesson or at least pretended to fall asleep so Artemis wouldn't think he was the one who set off the fireworks and when Artemis confronted him about it, he claimed not to know English! Even though it was true he had an exchange student pass, he was still obviously from an English speaking country.

She'd been a teacher for over a month and had never had a student as disobedient as this one. Of course, first years were usually too overwhelmed to be mischievous although age and new schools had never stopped the twins and herself from pranking anyone and everyone.

Artemis shook away those thoughts just as the door to the classroom opened and her unruly charge walked in.

"Good evening Mr. Easel, right on time," she folded her hands on her desk and smiled warmly at the fair-haired boy trying her best to appear nice to lull him into a false sense of security so his punishment would be that much more severe.

"Hello Professor Talon, what torture are we performing this delightful evening? Lines, cleaning, stalking Filch? Or would you rather skip the unpleasantries and go straight for the snogging?"

All Artemis did was raise an eyebrow, "While all those are _excellent _ideas, I had something else in mind and aren't you too young to be thinking about snogging?" she stood and went to the board to check the chalk and erasers.

"Most people would think so but it's hard not to think about such acts with such a beautiful girl in the room."

"Oh you're such a charmer, too bad you're not a decade older," she rolled her eyes and the boy raised a sandy eyebrow.

"Surely a vision like you has a boyfriend?"

Artemis looked at him levelly, "No. I don't." his eyes widened, "I have a pain in the ass," she smirked and sat on her desk.

"Oh, so you take it up-" Artemis cut him off with a glare and crossed her legs, noticing how Mr. Easel's eyes went straight to checking them out.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to wear a skirt, especially a short _pink_ skirt in a school full of hormonal teenage boys. Plus pink clashed horribly with her Gryffindor robes and red sweater.

"Now, Mr. Easel-"

"Oh please call me Gredory."

"Surely you mean Greg-never mind," Artemis shook her head; the wizarding world was full of strange names.

"Fine Gredory, I was going to have you hang by your thumbs from the ceiling but since I think you'd probably _enjoy _that punishment, I'm going to instead have you write lines." Artemis resisted the urge to rub her slightly throbbing head. Barely five minutes with this boy…

"Okay Professor, what am I writing? 'I shall not disrupt the class'? 'I shall not set off fireworks in class'?" Artemis smiled.

"No, you will write 500 times, 'I must not think about Professor Talon in a thong despite her thoroughly perfect arse'."

It was all Artemis could do to hold back her laughter as she stood and Gredory flushed deep red and his eyes widened to the size of galleons.

She smirked and accioed a few sheets of parchment and a quill to his desk.

"Get to work Mr. Easel," she said smugly and to make him more uncomfortable, walked sensually back to her desk. She looked down at her lesson plan and waited until she heard a quill scratching across parchment before daring to look up at her victim, I mean, student.

His head was bent over his parchment but his blush was still apparent as was a small grin, apparently his imagination was very creative. Artemis chuckled quietly and put her feet on her desk, cracking open an issue of Witch weekly.

It was quiet for quite awhile but Artemis knew it wouldn't last long and she was right.

"Excuse me, professor?"

"Yes Mr. Easel?" she asked not looking up from her magazine.

"I have a little problem," 'I'm sure you do,' she thought evilly

"A problem Mr. Easel?" she asked feigning surprise, looking up to see him fidgeting.

"Yes," he blushed and looked down to his lap; Artemis bit her finger to keep her laughter in.

"Well, what do you suggest you do about it?" she asked snappily.

"I was wondering if you could help me alleviate the problem," Artemis' eyes widened at his lewd smile.

"I don't think that's appropriate Mr. Easel."

"Yes, but what's appropriate and what you want are two different things." Artemis slammed her magazine down and stood, putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen, do you want another detention?"

"If it's with you, then anytime!"

"I will not be teased by a student Mr. Easel," Artemis said calmly.

"Then don't think of me as a student Professor," Gredory leaned back in his seat cockily and Artemis smiled, sauntering forward, around the desk towards him.

She removed her outer robe and set it on the desk before sitting slowly on the boy's lap, planting her hands on his shoulders.

"Like this Mr. Easel?" she whispered slowly, eyelids lowering as the boy blushed slightly and tried to keep from smiling.

"I thought you said this wasn't appropriate?" his voice slid down an octave and he scratched his head.

"But didn't you say not to think of you as a student Mr. Easel? And that what's proper and what I _want_ are different?" she leaned closer to him.

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend?"

"Not so cocky now are we? And yes I do have a boyfriend," she paused to smirk, "Don't I _Fred_?"

The body beneath her shimmered and the cloaking spell dispersed to reveal a tall red-head.

He looked at her wide-eyed and she grinned.

"You _**knew?!**_" he sighed and her grin broadened.

"You thought I wouldn't recognize my own lover? Even if he was in disguise?" she asked insulted, "And do you really think I would flirt with one of my students even if it was jokingly? I have more sense and moral than that."

"Hence my surprise when this detention became more sexual then I was expecting, I thought you would just ignore my flirting."

"I would have if you were really a student."

"How'd you figure it out?" Fred asked, finally smiling, wondering how his brilliant girl had foiled his plot.

"Okay first off, _Gredory Easel_?! Gred and Forge, Easel is a shortened version of your last name! Anyone who knew you could figure that out!" Artemis exasperated and the 'duh' look on her face made Fred laugh.

"And second, I helped you and George with that firework prank way back when you first used it on Umbridge! And third, I know you and Gredory didn't act any different than Fred." Artemis rolled her eyes and Fred smiled.

"I'm dating a genius,"

"And I'm dating a monkey, what inspired you to do this?"

"I wanted to see you at work and also I heard all your students were perfect angels and thought your class could use some spicing up!" he wrapped his arms around her waist and she shook her head.

"Did you plan on getting detention?"

"No, but it did help with the third part of my plan to get under your skin,"

"Which backfired."

"I forgot how good of an actress you can be," Fred smiled softly and blushed as he remembered his recent shock of HIS Artemis flirting with a first year.

"Oh Freddie," she laughed, "You know I'm good at a lot of things," she demonstrated by leaning forward and beginning to kiss his neck. Fred sighed happily.

"You know Professor; I still have an hour of detention and still have a bit of a problem because of your evil punishment, what are your orders?"

Artemis smirked, "Well, Mr. Weasley, I can't let you leave early and if you're having a problem with the assignment then as the teacher it's my job to help you," she rearranged herself to straddle his lap and he grinned, gripping her thighs.

"Yeah, I'm having a load of trouble Professor Talon; I may even need to stay late,"

"However long it takes Mr. Weasley, I want my students to excel." Fred growled and pulled her down into a kiss.

Artemis smirked as she thought about her future detentions and how none of them would ever be as exciting as her first and how her students would probably wonder why Professor Talon would giggle every time the words Fred and detention were in the same sentence.

Damn, she'd really have to clean this desk in the morning.

888

Wow, my first fanfic since April, I've been way too busy with fictionpress, hope you enjoyed and this story inspired other Artemis ideas so maybe more chapters will come in the future. Now review please!


End file.
